Shipwrecked
by Flymask44
Summary: One day Sora and Donald got into an arguement over the gummi ship. Sora took the wheel and shortly after the ship crashed. Now Sora was without his team and the ship, stranded in a strange city with even stranger people.
1. Meteor!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...so uh...yeah**

**FM~**

Sora was lost; really lost. The cartoonishly colorful gummi ship had crashed on one of the expeditions to another world. Goofy, Donald, and him had been revisiting various other planets, collecting resources for various moogle shops, and visiting old friends.

But him and Donald had gotten into a fight that he could barely remeber, even now walking around in this very busy city. He stopped walking and leaned against a gray stone building, trying his hardest to recall...

**FM~**

Donald and Goofy were sitting in the front seat of the expertly designed gummi ship, heading off to Pride Rock to collect items for a pleading moogle. Sora was grumbling in the back, sitting in what looked like a kid seat.

"Why can't I drive for once Donald?" It wasn't like Sora to be this childish, but the idea had been bugging them ever since they got the gummi ship.

Donald looked back at the grumpy Sora, taking his eyes off the path for a second, "Because your too young and we'd get in trouble if you did."

The spikey-headed hero pouted and crossed his arms, "Who says? There's not such a thing as space cops, and you know it!" Sora didn't actually know it, but he thought that he could trick Donald into thinking there wasn't any.

"Because you can't drive Sora..." He was starting to lose his patience.

Goofy looked at his feathered friend and got worried. Donalds temper was a bomb just waiting to explode.

"Yeah, well this is space, there's nothing to crash into! Just let me try." Sora was adament, but he didn't have any real reason to back this up with. He was just jealous that's all.

Donald was angry now. He didn't know why, but for some reason, Sora's new found attitude was annoying. Sora never acted like this before and he couldn't stand it.

"Aright, Sora. If you want to drive just take the darn wheel, I couldn't care less!" Donald jumped from his pilot's seat and stormed off to a different corner of the small ship.

"D-donald!" Goofy panicked and grabbed at the whell to try to keep them on course, but was pushed out of the way by an excited Sora.

He jumped into the seat hurriedly, he'd never been this close to piloting before. Not even in the passengers seat (That was Goofy's usual seat).

"Sora, we're gonna crash!" Yelped Goofy and he pointed to the windshield.

Sora took his eyes off of the path to look at Goofy, "Don't be silly Goof, I'm practically a pr-"

**FM~**

The brunette sighed, how could he have seen that meteor coming? He should've just sat back and let Donald do his thing. Then he wouldn't have been seperated from his team and the ship.

Sora didn't even know where the ship went! Oh, why did he have to be such a brat...

"Hey! No loitering!" An old man came out of the shop that Sora was on, wielding a broom.

Although he was the keyblade wielder he didn't just go around hurting civilians. So he complied and ran away away.

The city that Sora found himself in wasn't much different from Traverse Town. Just more monotone and urban-ish. There seemed to be a shop or a business tower on every block. Except for a couple of very small apartment buildings, not much was out of place.

"Hey watch out!" Someone from behind him shouted, and Sora barely had time to step out of the way.

A young women, younger than him, was being chased by a gang of heartless. She had a hoodie that was too big for her, and she was also clutching something close to her.

Sora was stunned for a second, but realizing the grunt heartless he took out his keyblade and ran after them.

**FM~**

**By the way, this takes place during Kingdom Hearts Two. R&R if you wanna...**


	2. Box?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**FM~**

Sora rushed after the young girl, keyblade in hand. He was faster than her and caught up quickly.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Sora shouted, catching the attention of the heartless, but the girl kept running.

Sora stopped and got a better grip on his weapon, staring down the weak heartless. They stopped and turned to each other; making absurd gestures. It was like they were talking. The grunts gestured towards Sora's keyblade and made faster, more urgent, gestures.

Sora was puzzled, he'd never seen heartless act this way before. He always thought that heartless were mindless zombies; not able to communicate. Meanwhile the heartless gave up on Sora and chased after their previous target which had just tripped and was having trouble getting up.

"Wait!" He shouted once more, hoping to get thier attention again; but to no avail. He rushed after them again.

The girl in the blue hoodie was cowering on the ground, not able to get up. Afraid of the monsters behind her; thinking of how dying will feel like. She then heard a grunt and felt a quick flash of wind behind her.

Sora had rose his keyblade and quickly brought it down on the first heartless head, making him explode into a puff of darkness. Then he quickly turned around and side-swiped the second one that was daring to sneak up behind him. He was destroyed from that one blow to the stomach.

With all of the enemies gone all that was left to deal with was the shaking girl.

"Uh, hey. Are you okay?" Sora crouched down next to her, gently patting her back.

She flinched, and slowly looked up from her place on the ground. Sora's features were gentle and nice. He looked friendly and was almost calming just seeing him. The young girl quickly sat up.

"Yeah, I'm just fucking perfect..." She mumbled quite rudely under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I'm fine." She said louder this time.

Now Sora got a better look at the girl. She was definitely younger than him; almost by three years. Her hair was long and in a ponytail. The figure of the girl was almost completely covered by the blue hoodie, and he could only see the hem of her blue jeans.

The brunette stood up and held his hand out, "What's your name?"

The girl felt bad for having rude thoughts about this boy. He was really very nice...so she took his hand and let him help her up, a gesture of friendship.

"My name's Terry. What's yours?" Terry answered. Sora also noticed how much smaller than him she was.

"Sora. Um, if you mind me asking, why were those heartless chasing you?" Sora asked.

Terry looked down, pondering the question. Then she reached into her pockets and took out a small black box. It was pretty and covered in expensive looking materials.

She got close to him and asked quietly, "Sora, can I trust you?"

He was obviously enthralled with the contents of the box, so he shook his head yes. Terry found it a bit funny how his spiky hair shook up and down rather comically.

"Hmm. Even though yer a stranger?" Terry looked at him with piercing eyes. It made Sora nervous.

Sora thought for a minute. The good overcame the bad in his mind, as it was destined to anyways, "I guess not..."

She was surprised...Terry didn't e xpect that at all. The truth wasn't very common in Tria.

"Well." The box was placed back into her pockets quickly, "I guess not also." She put her arms behind her head rather lazily and began walking down the side walk.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora ran behind her.

Terry stopped and looked over to Sora, "Yer new here ain't ya?" In truth, it was very easy to see.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I mean...just look at ya! Yer dressed nothin' like anyone from Tria would be." She gestured to his outrageous clothes, "What's up with the belts?"

Sora ignored the outfit question and said, "So this world is called 'Tria'?"

The redhead just stared at him with a blank expression, "Yeah, yer betta off comin' with me." She started walking off again.

"Does that mean I can stay with you?" Sora asked.

"Until you get on yer feet, yes." She didn't even turn around. Didn't have to. She knew he was going to follow.

As they walked Sora thought about his day. Everything that happened, the ship crash, the town, the heartless. The only good thing about today was meeting Terry. She seemed nice...he guessed. I mean she was letting him stay with her!

Even if it was temporarily, he was still thankful.

**FM~**

**Just to be clear, Sora and Terry aren't going to be an 'item'. Just in case you were worried, unless you weren't. Also the accent that Terry has is sorta Australian, in case I don't get to explaining that.**


	3. Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**FM~**

Donald and Goofy were stumbling along the desert. The gummi ship was broken beyond repair and fatigue was setting in. Still they walked, staying strong.

Goofy had taken his shirt off and wrapped it around his head like a turban. Donald had taken a compass and a map from the remains of the ship, and was currently leading them to the very close Agrabah.

"Uh, Donald?" Goofy asked, exhausted, "Where do you think Sora went?" He had tried to not bring up Sora since the crash, but he had to talk to someone about him.

The mage looked down. He was still blaming himself for the crash that happened only hours ago, "I don't know Goofy..."

Goofy could hear the sadness in his best friends voice, "Well, just remember Donald, he's the keyblade master! He'll be just fine." He said in a cheery voice.

Donald looked up at Goofy with a sad smile on his face, "Yeah, he'll be okay..." Then their virtual map started beeping loudly.

"Agrabah!" Goofy exclaimed.

Donald was already far ahead of him; running towards the town. Maybe they could find Aladdin, or Jasmine at the castle? They would surely help them!

**FM~**

Sora was walking with Terry for what seemed like hours. The two weren't talking, but that was fine. Terry liked it better that way.

Although one question had been bugging the hell out of her...

"Hey, Sora?" The boy seemed startled for the silence to be gone so quickly, "I was meaning to ask this a while ago, but ya' know those monsters from earlier?"

"The heartless? Yeah, what about them?"

"How'd you, ya' know...kill 'em?" Terry asked, "Me and some other kids have been tryin' to find a way to git rid of those things for years."

"That's simple. I'm the keyblade master!" Sora threw his hands in the air, excited to have someone else to tell.

Terry stopped and gave him an incredulous look, "What the hell are you talking about? Gawd, you need more help then I thought..." Keyblade master? What kind of help would a 'keyblade' be anyways?

"Here I'll show yo-" He was cut off.

"Not right now. You can show me when we get inside."

Sora hadn't noticed that they'd stopped in front of a huge warehouse. It was old and looked like it would collapse in on itself, but it also strangely fit into the atmosphere of the city. There were two windows above the double doors. But that wasn't all.

The windows had, what seemed to be, giant telescopes stationed in them; and a zip line leading from one window to the front of the ware house. It also looked like there was a small slingshot on each telescope, but Sora couldn't be sure.

"Whoa..." Sora stared, with his mouth wide open. This was where he was going to be staying?

Terry smirked, "Yeah, wait till' ya see the inside."

**FM~**

**I decided to show a bit of what was happening to Goofy and Donald as well as Sora and Terry.**


	4. Beds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**FM~**

The interior of the warehouse was a bit better looking than than the outside. Sora stepped inside a huge living room, or what looked like one.

There were a couple of very beaten up couches, and the floor was made of solid concrete. Hanging on the walls were a bunch of group photos of kids standing together, smiling. They looked pretty happy. Terry was in all of them. A staircase was also on the farthest right of the room which, Sora assumed, led to the top floor with the telescopes.

The dimly lit room also smelled a bit musky, and Sora felt like going back outside in the cold city air.

Sora walked over to one of the pictures, "Terry, who are these other kids?"

Terry followed him, "Oh, those guys'll be here later. They're out now." She started walking up the stairs, "Hey, come on, I'll show you upstairs."

That didn't really answer his question, but Sora followed anyways.

**FM~**

Goofy felt it weird for there to be no heartless on their way to Aladdin's castle, then he remembered that Sora got rid of them. And, that just made him even sadder to remember...

"Hey Goofy! Don't look like that. We'll find Sora soon!" Donald knew that that was what Goofy was so sad about. Because he missed Sora too.

Agrabah was the same old place, merchants lining every block; calling out for them to buy their merchandise. The sweltering heat was bearing down hard, making them sweat and pant.

Donald hoped that the castle would be cooler than this.

**FM~**

Upstairs wasn't anything like what Sora had expected. Gizmos, scraps of metal, and tools Sora couldn't identify littered the ground. The room was also quite expansive and in the corner were five beds lined up in a row.

Terry went over to the wall and turned on the only light in the room. Turns out Sora was right about the slingshots in the windows, but there were other weapons too.

There were different items to each bed. A hand crafted dagger for the first bed. A shotty sword for the second. A large wooden hammer with iron inlays was the third one. And, the last one was some kind of silver disc. The last had nothing.

"Are these yours?" Sora pointed to the weapons.

"Only the dagger's mine." Terry walked over to her bed and named off the others, "Yui's is a sword, Tike's is the hammer, and Berry's is the disc."

Sora scratched his head in confusion. He didn't know who these people were. Probably the kids in the pictures...but then where were their parents?

"What's with the fifth one?"

Terry frowned and was about to answer when the door opened and someone with a green trench coat barged in. He looked around Terry's age, and he had messy black hair.

He was very panicked looking.

**FM~**

**Ahem, so this is the end of the fourth chapter of my first story. Thanks for reading it guys!**


End file.
